Adiós para siempre
by adara026
Summary: Gaara viajara a estudiar en Landres, pero antes de partir le confiesa su amor a Matsuri, ella una vez que reúne valor para decirle que también lo ama el ya se fue, dejando le solo una carta de despedida... -Nunca te olvidare Matsuri- susurro Gaara -yo también te amo- Grito Matsuri oneshot


Holiz, ¿Cómo están? Esta es mi nueva historia ojala les guste.

Decline: estos personajes no me pertenecen son propios del autor de la serie Naruto, la historia es invención mía solamente tome prestado los personajes de Gaara y Matsuri…

También la quiero dedicar a mi amiga Ciielo Riin que siempre me ayuda. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos

**Adiós para siempre**

Un joven de cabello rojo miraba tristemente por la ventanilla del avión, a su familia que desde la plataforma se despedía de el con una sonrisa. Sintió una sacudida cuando el avión despego y pudo apreciar como lentamente la ciudad desaparecía, otra vez todo era tan rápido la ciudad quedaba atrás, junto con su familia y ella.

Todo desaparecía, excepto el dolor de su corazón destrozado en mil pedazos, se levanto hasta llegar al baño cuando cerro la puerta tras de el sus ojos no soportaron más esa carga y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. El joven en medio de sus sollozos pronuncio en un susurro-Nunca te olvidare Matsuri-

En esa fría y algo neblineada mañana, las nubes amenazantes surcaban encima de toda la ciudad, una joven pesadamente abría sus ojos, al sacar sus brazos debajo del cobertor un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

-que frío hace- se quejo y decidió permanecer unos momentos mas bajo las cobijas, al levantarse se sentía extraña, sentía un vacío que se empezaba apoderar de ella, ese vacío lentamente la llevo a sumergirse en pensamientos de lo que paso el día anterior.

**Flash back:**

-podrías escucharme Matsuri- pidió el joven de cabello rojo, mientras la tomaba fuertemente el brazo de la joven, ella luchaba por liberarse sin tener el valor de mirar a la cara a aquel muchacho.

-Escucha ya me canse de gritarte, solo quiero entregarte algo por favor mírame- le suplico el joven después de soltarla extendiendo un sobre.

- no lo Hare Gaara si te miro intentaras besarme, yo te quiero pero no estoy lista para algo serio contigo, entiende- le dijo Matsuri al borde de las lagrimas, sujetándose la cabeza le pidió- no piensas irte mañana a Londres seguramente encontraras a alguien mejor allá- antes tal comentario Gaara guardo el sobre en su bolsillo, dio medio vuelta y comenzó alejarse sin despedirse.

**Fin del flash back**

-Gaara hoy te vas y no fui capas de decirte que te amo- susurro tristemente la joven de cabellos marrones mientras una lagrima surcaba su rosada mejilla , después de desayunar salio caminando lentamente sin rumbo fijo vagando por las múltiples calles de la ciudad sin prestar atención a las personas que cruzaban su lado, sumergida en sus pensamientos que trataban de darle el valor para ir a enfrentar a Gaara antes de que partiera, inconcientemente Matsuri recorrió cada lugar que alguna vez había visitado con el, con su inseparable amigo desde hace cinco años que hacia cuatro meses le confeso su amor, el mismo que le rogó y se humillo, pidiendo una oportunidad, aquel que ese día partiría a estudiar en Londres, ella definitivamente lo extrañaría y hacia dos meses había descubierto que lo amaba locamente que sin el no seria nada, pero como decírselo sin tener que sufrir luego su ausencia, pero ella no podía pedirle que se quedara y solo decidió ignorarlo e intentar olvidarlo .

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba parada frente a su puerta, la casa de Gaara, camino a través de ese jardín tan familiar se paro frente a esa puerta blanca que ella conocía, toco el timbre esa melodía resonó en su cabeza, al abrir la puerta encontró a una joven de cabellos dorada la hermana mayor de Gaara

-hola Matsuri buenos días-saludo Temari

-hola se encuentra Gaara- pregunto Matsuri

-no el se fue recién volvemos del aeropuerto, el no te contó que se adelanto su vuelo- miro intrigada Temari, ella sabia que su hermano estaba enamorado de Matsuri y como era posible que se fuera sin despedirse personalmente de ella, la cara de la joven de ojos café se torno pálida sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza ante la noticia, la voz de Temari la despertó antes de que sus piernas la dejaran caer rendida frente a rubia, -por cierto dejo esto para ti- Temari extendió un sobre y se lo entrego, Matsuri lo recibió y sin despedirse solo giro y comenzó su caminata dejando atrás a Temari completamente confundida, lentamente continuo vagando sin intenciones de regresar a su casa, camino hasta el parque se sentó en el pequeño muelle junto al lago, en aquel lugar había conocido casi por accidente a Gaara, se hicieron amigos pasaron tardes enteras en aquel muelle el mismo en el que el muchacho de cabello rojizo le había confesado su amor, donde sus labios se rozaron con ternura por primera vez en un largo y tierno beso que con solo recordarlo ella sentía nuevamente los suaves y calidos labios de su amado, en aquel muelle donde ella descubrió que lo amaba y ahora estaba sola completamente sola, miro fijamente el lago por unos instantes y su voluntad se quebró por completo sus lagrimas atravesaron sus mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios, esas lagrimas amargas y saladas que salían desde su destrozado corazón, ella había dejado que el se fuera para siempre sentía esa opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, sentía temor de abrir aquel sobre y que solo encontrara plasmado el rencor de Gaara porque ella no supo corresponder su amor, luego de unos minutos se tranquilizo aunque sus manos aun le temblaban abrió lentamente el sobre en el una foto la primera foto que se tomo con Gaara cuando hacia tres meses que se habían hecho amigos detrás una hoja que decía:

Siempre se me ha dado mejor escribir que hablar eso tu lo sabes, por ello decidí despedirme así, si estas leyendo esto es porque mis intentos han fallado, esta vez luche mas que nunca, has logrado que me arrastre y humille. He dejado correr el tiempo y no me ha ayudado, he hablado con personas cercanas a ti y solo lograron confundirme mas, he ido detrás de ti pero todo fue en vano, me he estrellado una y otra vez contra un muro de piedra ya me doy por vencido no puedo seguir así, debo ordenar mi cabeza desde que decidiste ignorarme mi mente vive en un mal sueño y e intentado inútilmente despertarme una y otra vez.

Por eso esta carta habla de una despedida, un adiós para siempre. De esos que te parten en dos. Llenos de sinceridad, pero es necesario para seguir, necesito abrir mis ojos quisiera decirte tantas cosas a la cara pero lamentablemente no que queda otra que plasmar el dolor de este corazón herido en una simple hoja. Pero no podría ser de otra forma. Si tal vez me vieras ahora lo entenderías o mejor aun si te dignaras a verme.

Ya las cosas pasaron, ya no queda ninguna esperanza de estar a tu lado y el dolor sigue aquí, me dijiste y tomaste tu decisión aunque fue algo muy egoísta de tu parte, porque solo pensaste en la tranquilidad de tus sentimientos y no te importo lo que yo sentía, lo mucho que yo te amaba. Te confieso que no se como acostarme sin pensar en ti, no se como hacer para no extrañarte tanto. Te dije la verdad talvez tarde… pero te la dije antes de partir a Londres ya que mientras más tiempo este aquí más estaba adentrándome a un viaje que me llenaría de cosas amargas y muchos sinsabores.

No voy a decirte que no te extraño porque me muero de ganas por estar contigo. Tampoco diré que no te necesito, porque me haces falta hoy más que nunca. No voy a decirte que no quiero llamarte, porque con solo tomar el teléfono mis dedos van buscando tu número. Cuando hallas terminado de leer, espero entiendas que esta es una de las cosas que mas me costaron hacer, talvez por orgullo o solo porque no querría enfrentar tu mirada llena de lastima hacia ami .Un millón de palabras no pueden hacer que me ames y lo se porque lo e intentando, tampoco un millón de lagrimas lo se porque he llorado hasta quedar sin lagrimas. Talvez lo único que me duele mas que decirte adiós es no haber tenido la oportunidad de despedirme. Nuestros recuerdos del ayer duraran toda la vida. Creo que guardare algunos, pero antes de irme quiero devolverte algunas cosas y me quedare con las otras:

Te devuelvo esos pensamientos que dejaste en mi cabeza, cosas que no pasaron, no pasan y no pasaran, yo me quedare con lo que creo que es verdad, me quedo con los hechos que hablan por si mismos de ti. Te devuelvo mis ilusiones, te devuelvo tus ojos, los más bellos que vi, pero que nunca fueron para mí, me quedo solo con algunas miradas, te devuelvo mis ganas de que llegue la mañana para ir a buscarte, abrazarte y que juntos caminemos hasta la escuela, te devuelvo ese encuentro imaginario que siempre tuve, te devuelvo mis planes para cuando estuviéramos juntos, me quedo con la primera vez que te conocí, por cierto un día muy especial para mi, talvez algún día sepas porque, me quedo con nuestras despedidas que duraban hasta el amanecer, me quedo con esos largos y lindos momentos que a veces me dejaban sin aire, te devuelvo las pocas historias que te conté mientras parecía que no me escuchabas o estabas en otro lugar. Te devuelvo las lagrimas saladas que recorrieron mis mejillas cada vez que decías estar enamorada de otros, te dejo el grito de un TE AMO que siempre quise soltar frente a ti, te dejo mi deseo que seas feliz, te dejo mi amistad, de esas que no creo que vuelvas a tener, te dejo mis ganas de cuidarte, te dejo mi celos que nunca supiste entender y tampoco aguantar. Te dejo todas las amargas lágrimas que estoy derramando mientras escribo estas líneas, mi falta de aire, el dolor, la amargura todo lo dejo aquí.

Como vez son tantas cosas, sin mencionar las que olvide, cuanto tiempo necesitare, pero intentare día a día ir olvidando, no se si lo conseguiré y peor aun si olvido cada momento contigo, pero nunca olvidare esas emociones que sacuden fuertemente mi corazón cada vez que mis labios recuerdan pronunciar tu nombre.

No creo que seas peor ni mejor que nadie, simplemente eres tú con tus cosas buenas y malas, creo que incluso extrañare tu mal genio de los lunes.

Ya solo queda pedirte perdón por mis enfados tontos que han sido muchos por todas las veces que te hice sufrir, perdón por dejar que esto acabara… perdón por amarte tanto, por haberte hecho esclava de mis sueños. Ciento que estoy muriendo lentamente desde aquel momento que me aleje del muelle sin despedirme, ese muelle en el que deje que nuestros reflejos en el lago enrojecido por el atardecer fuesen testigo de los momentos mas felices de mi vida, los que compartí contigo.

Gracias por hacer que esto empezara, gracias por haber estado hay siempre, gracias por haberme querido, gracias por haber sido tan buena conmigo siempre, gracias por habérmelo dado todo… siento de verdad no poder ser tu amigo, pero mis sentimientos son mas fuertes, pero prometo que si nos volvemos a ver intentare saludarte, de verdad intentare no apartar la mirada, pero quiero que si lo hago entiendas que es porque se me parte el alma, cuando te veo, el simple hecho de tenerte cerca y no poder abrazarte y besarte eso es algo que me desgarra el alma.

Estoy seguro que nadie te querrá como yo, pero deseo que alguien pueda hacerte feliz y cumplir tus sueños, ojala hubiera tenido una oportunidad por que estoy seguro que ese hubiera sido yo… adiós para siempre Matsuri.

Gaara

El corazón de Matsuri gritaba ahogadamente por el dolor sin embargo ella solo pudo quebrar en llanto, esta vez sentía que su cicatriz no sanaría podía sentir el dolor de su alma, sentía que una parte de ella se fue con Gaara y nunca regresaría, entre sollozos logro pronunciar entrecortadamente- Pero yo te amo Gaara porque tenias que irte, como seguiré sin ti- las frías gotas de lluvia se mezclaron con las lagrimas amargas en el rostro de Matsuri. La lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente mostrándole que la acompañarían hasta que ella comprenda que no quedaba ninguna esperanza para seguirlo.

Fiin…

Nota del autor: gracias por leer hasta el final ojala les halla gustado leer, tanto como ami me gusto escribirlo


End file.
